1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting for photography, such as a photo flash. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the control of the direction and the intensity of light from flash units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior flash units for photography have presented limited means for controlling the direction or intensity of the light. Conical reflectors with bulbs are unidirectional and require additional lighting to be effective and to eliminate shadows. Popular electronic flashes present the same problem, and while some provide limited diffusion, they do not adequately illuminate the photographed object.